


How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

by telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cinnamon rolls, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Carlos and Jay enjoy some cinnamon rolls 🍩🍪🎂🍰🧁 This is literal tooth-rotting fluff...with smutty implications .
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 14





	How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

Carlos groans and chucks the plastic knife into the sink. After trying to spread icing with it for the last ten minutes, all he has to show for it are a stack of cinnamon rolls covered in messy globs of icing, and his own grossly sticky fingers.

“Fuck!” He huffs loudly, staring at the sugary goo all over his hands.

He swipes them along his boxers in an attempt to get the icing off, but of course it doesn’t budge. He tries to put one sticky digit in his mouth to see if he can suck it off instead, but he only succeeds in making the mess even more gooey and fully spread all over his finger.

He finally ends up hovered over the sink again to fully wash the sugar off of his hands. He’s cursing under his breath, still so flustered and upset that he doesn’t even notice someone else entering the kitchen until arms snake around his waist, making him jolt forward in shock.

“Fuckshit! Jayyyy, don’t scare me like that!” Carlos whines. But his body still relaxes under his boyfriend’s touch. He lets his head fall back onto Jay’s shoulder as Jay pulls him close.

“Sorry ‘Los, couldn’t resist,” he chuckles, dipping down to kiss at the freckles on Carlos’ shoulder. He tightens his grip on Carlos’ waist as his lips graze up his neck, leaving soft kisses along the way. He stops to lightly suck on Carlos’ jaw, making him gasp and tilt his head back even further to give Jay better access to kiss. 

His irritating venture into baking is already becoming a distant memory.

“So, what smells so good?” Jay mumbles against Carlos’ skin. The boy hums quietly but doesn’t answer, instead turning to press his nose into Jay’s neck, urging himself farther into the embrace.

But Jay pulls back, tugging Carlos along with one arm until he’s standing back in front of the tray of sweets he wanted to forget. He rests his chin on Carlos’ shoulder and breathes in deeply.

“Smells delicious,” Jay exhales. He nuzzles his nose into Carlos’ curls. “And so do the cinnamon rolls.”

Carlos tucks his neck in with a quiet giggle, twisting away from Jay. “Stop, that tickles,” he implores, turning his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You think they smell good?”

Jay perks a brow as Carlos chews on his lip, staring at him hopefully. 

“Course they do, babe. Why’re you looking at me like you don’t believe me?”

Carlos sighs and looks back at his mess, flicking the tray carelessly with his finger. “Because they look awful. They’re just premade, all I did was stick them in the oven and then put icing on them. And they’re still a disaster.”

Jay reaches over Carlos’ shoulder to grab a cinnamon roll and takes a bite. He chews slowly, looking thoughtful and contemplative before he swallows. He gives Carlos a toothy smile, his mouth and skin just around it shiny and slick with sugary icing.

“Like I said, delicious,” he confirms with a wink.

Carlos smiles brightly, his cheeks flushed a delicate pink. Jay grins back and kisses at the corner of Carlos’ mouth sloppily.

“Gross, Jay! That icing is so sticky,” Carlos moans, lifting up the hem of his t-shirt to rub his face. “It took me forever to wash it off my fingers.”

“You kidding?” Jay snorts, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure we got a lot stickier than this just last night. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Carlos rolls his eyes when Jay waggles his eyebrows at him.

“And you weren’t complaining about it then, if I’m remembering right.”

“Ok, ok! You’ve made your point,” Carlos groans, grabbing a cinnamon roll and heading for the table. Jay smiles victoriously and struts behind him, plopping himself down in the seat next to Carlos.

“I swear, is your brain _always_ in your pants? Or do I just get to deal with it all the time because I decided to be your boyfriend?”

Jay can tell Carlos is just teasing. He’s desperately fighting a smile, but the slight curl of his lips is obvious as he tries to focus on his roll instead of Jay.

Jay stares intently at Carlos, his smile getting wider as he scoots his chair closer. He leans into Carlos’ space, resting his arm on the back of Carlos’ chair to whisper in his ear.

“When I’m with you? Always,” he admits. He cups a hand on Carlos’ face to gently guide him to face Jay. 

“I can’t help it. I get to kiss the cutest guy every day. And he’s all mine.” He places a gentle kiss to Carlos’ lips, then deliberately pulls away to appreciate the flush he knows will return to his cheeks. “And he bakes, too? Just when I thought I couldn’t get any luckier.”

Carlos chuckles, shaking his head and turning away before his face gets any redder. “I told you, they were premade. I just opened the pack and turned on the oven. The hardest part was spreading the icing, and I completey fucked that up.”

The loud grating of Jay’s chair startles Carlos. He stares, surprised as his boyfriend shoots up and moves to quickly to stand behind Carlos. A yelp escapes him when Jay pulls out Carlos’s own chair, stepping around to crouch himself down in front of it.

“STOP criticizing my boyfriend, ok?” Jay demands, looking into Carlos’ wide eyes. “He made me cinnamon rolls and I love them. They’re gooey and sticky and delicious.”

Carlos is grinning when Jay stands and leans back over him, bracing his arms on the chair. “And, who says I have a problem with sticky things?”

Jay stands up then, grabbing his cinnamon roll off the table. His free hand wraps around Carlos wrist, pulling him upright.

“Are- we going somewhere?” Carlos asks, looking confused. 

“What if I told you…I wanted to thank you properly, for making me breakfast?” 

Jay’s eyes are fixated on Carlos’ lips, and he brings a hand up to trace a plump bottom lip with his finger. “Would you be down for that?”

Carlos swallows, not saying a word but still nodding eagerly.

Jay smirks, twisting around to swipe up Carlos’ cinnamon roll and drop it back into his hand.

“Don’t forget this,” he adds with a wink, tipping his head to direct them back down the hall to their bedroom.

“Oh-” Jay stops in his tracks and spins back around. He almost knocks into Carlos, but steadies them both with a hand to his shoulder.

“Better grab some towels, too,” he says with a mischievous grin. “Just in case things get sticky.”


End file.
